


Soddisfazione implicita

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!levi, sub!Erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erwin mantenne lo sguardo azzurro sullo sterno del compagno, evitandone gli occhi color d'acciaio volutamente. Levi sorrise affilato, l'espressività che lo toccava per qualche istante, prima di tornare apparentemente nella sua apatia facciale.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Soddisfazione implicita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #13_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman || _dom!Levi, orgasm denial/tease &denial_

La dolcezza del bacio non corrispondeva affatto alla durezza dello sguardo, mentre Levi gli faceva passare le dita sul mento arcuato verso l'alto, dalla sua posizione inginocchiata.  
Una semplice cravatta annodata gli costringeva i polsi dietro la schiena, la postura perfettamente rigida, ma allo stesso tempo malleabile, che permetteva a Levi di sfiorargli i corti capelli biondi, la guancia, il collo, in modo che Erwin si piegasse al contatto.  
Erwin mantenne lo sguardo azzurro sullo sterno del compagno, evitandone gli occhi color d'acciaio volutamente. Levi sorrise affilato, l'espressività che lo toccava per qualche istante, prima di tornare apparentemente nella sua apatia facciale.  
Gli occhi brillavano ed Erwin sentiva tutta la sua nudità di fronte al fatto che Levi, al contrario, fosse completamente vestito, scarpe comprese. Il tocco di Levi si spostò sul suo petto, ricoperto da un lieve strato di sudore, facendo emettere un sospiro a Erwin, che rabbrividì sotto i suoi polpastrelli e al lieve tocco delle unghie corte.  
«L-» il dito si posò sulle sue labbra prima che potesse richiamarlo. Uno sguardo di ammonimento, un contatto visivo ed Erwin emise un semplice gemito. Sarebbe potuto essere di frustrazione, ma Levi sembrava non averci dato alcun peso, mentre tornava a sfiorargli il petto con attenzione.  
Il corpo sotto le sue dita era massiccio e ampio, molto differente dal proprio; così tanto che anche in quella posizione di svantaggio e sottomissione, il viso di Erwin gli arrivava allo stomaco. Ma non era un problema.  
Levi indugiò verso il basso, notando l'erezione svettante, arrossata e gonfia in attesa; avrebbe sorriso di nuovo, ma preferì accarezzare le spalle ampie del compagno, spingendolo verso di sé, facendo aderire il suo viso al tessuto della sua camicia.  
Erwin emise un gemito soffuso, prolungato e apparentemente sofferente: il picchiettare della punta della scarpa di Levi contro il suo sesso al limite doveva essere una tortura. Eppure, il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra socchiuse – così come il tremito del corpo – indicavano che non fosse nulla di indesiderato.  
L'uomo dai capelli chiari non provò a dire nulla, eppure il suo respiro frammentato contro il tessuto della camicia era un chiaro indizio del suo desiderio. «Sai che non devi.» fu l'unica frase che disse Levi, distaccandolo da sé, incontrando il suo sguardo.  
Erwin mugolò, un lieve cenno annebbiato a labbra schiuse. Lo voleva, eppure sapeva di non poterlo dire, altrimenti avrebbe ottenuto l'effetto contrario.  
L'attesa, in fondo, era parte integrante del loro rapporto.  
Sentiva i brividi scorrergli lungo la schiena, mentre i polsi e le braccia cominciavano a dolergli dalla posizione costretta – sebbene non realmente; il pulsare del sangue confluiva con maggiore rapidità dal cuore al sesso, che cominciò a gocciolare sulla punta. «N-nh...»  
Levi non parve colpito, tuttavia gli diede un bacio languido, tutto lingua, saliva ed eccitazione, che fece inclinare all'indietro Erwin, cercando un contatto con la scarpa che, tuttavia, era sparita durante il loro incontrarsi.  
Quando Levi si staccò dalle sue labbra, le dita a trattenergli il mento appena ruvido per via di una lieve ricrescita, Erwin fissò lo sguardo chiaro sulla camicia. Le dita si allontanarono dalla sua pelle e, inconsciamente, ne seguì il percorso fino alla cintura e poi allo slacciarsi della stessa, del bottone e l'abbassarsi della cerniera.  
Anticipò la richiesta prima che venisse fatta, osservando le dita di Levi che abbassavano l'intimo abbastanza perché la sua erezione sgusciasse fuori. La salivazione di Erwin aumentò, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva più vitreo, la consapevolezza di volerlo, ma al tempo stesso no – non perché non apprezzasse il sesso orale, ma piuttosto per via del fatto che _non doveva_ venire e quello, sicuramente, lo avrebbe stimolato in modo eccessivo.  
«Succhialo.» gli ordinò la voce di Levi, quel particolare tono affilato, che Erwin sapeva fosse una richiesta senza ammissione di replica. Avrebbe voluto dire che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, che era _troppo_ , ma non voleva deluderlo, non voleva deludere la luce nei suoi occhi grigi. Così, inghiottendo la saliva, si spinse in avanti e schiuse le labbra per accoglierlo nella bocca.  
Levi gli afferrò i corti capelli biondi, accarezzandoli e scompigliandoli, in un massaggio continuo. Erwin sentiva la frenesia del desiderio e lo sentì ancora di più quando Levi cominciò a gemere e sospirare, le gambe che tremavano e la presa sui capelli più ferrea. Erwin ansimava piano, la lingua contro l'asta, a strusciarsi sulla pelle tesa e bollente.  
Avrebbe voluto posare le mani sulle cosce di Levi, ma il morbido nodo sui polsi glielo impediva nel più eccitante dei modi. «Non... non venire.» gli ricordò di nuovo il compagno; Erwin emise un gemito sofferto, mentre continuava la sua opera di suzione e Levi aumentava il volume dei gemiti e la presa sui capelli sottili.  
Fu difficile, per Erwin, trattenersi, mentre sentiva il seme dell'amante nella bocca e il gemito prolungato e soddisfatto che emise. Il suo corpo si tese maggiormente, il sudore scivolava lungo la sua pelle e bastava quello, oltre al tocco di Levi addosso, per stimolarlo in modo eccessivo. Gli occhi pizzicavano, mentre cercava di pensare a qualcosa di diverso, rilasciando il pene che si ammorbidiva e il seme che gli colava lungo il mento.  
Il respiro affrettato di Levi si calmò di poco, mentre Erwin ansimava sommessamente, il viso rivolto verso il pavimento, gli occhi chiusi per calmare l'eccitazione. Levi gli toccò la fronte con le labbra, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e inducendolo a socchiudere gli occhi. «Bravo.» gli disse solamente, sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio in un dolce sospiro.  
Erwin inghiottì a vuoto, la mente in subbuglio; eppure mentre vedeva Levi che gli slacciava il nodo ai polsi, permettendogli di abbracciarlo e la dolcezza rassicurante del suo corpo perfetto per lui, si sentiva grato. La soddisfazione che andava di pari passo al suo stesso desiderio.


End file.
